television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Protectors
Note: Dinosaur Protectors includes users being related to each other in a way they are not in real life. Dinosaur Protectors is a Wikia based TV series by Whirly Volcano. The series is about the Fleming family and their close friends trying to protect dinosaurs from the dinosaur hunters. Plot In August 2015, a young girl named Star accidentally discovers that dinosaurs still exist. She tells about this to her family, and they become the Dinosaur Protectors. They also get their closest friends into the group. However, they are never safe from hunters, not even in their in their secret hideout. Characters Dinosaur Protectors The Dinosaur Protectors are the main characters of the series. They have a private Facebook group. All of them are Facebook friends with each other and even the people who are too young to join Facebook have Facebook accounts. *'Dani Fleming' is the leader and the oldest member of the Dinosaur Protectors. He has three children and six grandchildren. He is 72 years old. *'Benjamin Christopher Fleming' is Dani's first son. He is usually called BC. He was nicknamed BC the Boss because he was constantly bossing his younger brothers when he was a child. He has two children and is 47 years old. *'Poseidon Fleming' is Dani's second son. He has two children and is 46 years old. *'Brandon Harper Fleming' is Dani's third and youngest son. He is usually called BH. He owns a company called BH Creations. He is 44 years old and has two children. *'Lucas Fleming' is BC's first child and only son. He was nicknamed Blindsighter after winning a blindfold challenge he and his cousins once had. He is 13 years old. *'Sky Fleming' is BC's second child and only daughter. She was nicknamed Healing Heart due to her amazing healing abilities despite her young age. She is the half-sister of Lucas. She is 13 years old. *'Star Fleming' is Poseidon's first child and only daughter. She was nicknamed Pet Star because she likes pets, especially hamsters. Afterwards, the whole hideout was named Pet Star Planet after her. She is 16 years old. *'Getini Fleming' is Poseidon's second and youngest child and only son. He is 13 years old. *'Cally Fleming' is BH's first child and only daughter. She was nicknamed The Pink Girl because she always wears pink. She is 18 years old. *'Thibo Fleming' is BH's second child and only son. He is 11 years old. *'Leo Storm' is Star's classmate and is in good terms with her and her family. He is a fan of the fire element and his nickname is Whirly Volcano. He is 17 years old. *'Aidan Storm' is the younger brother of Leo. Like his older brother, he likes the fire element, and his nickname is Inferno. He is 12 years old. *'Captain Fishlip' is the captain of a ship that brings food and other useful items to Pet Star Planet. He is BH's childhood friend. His first name is unknown, but it is possible that BH knows it. He is 45 years old. *'Adam Gregory Fishlip' is the son of Captain Fishlip and is a member of his father's ship's crew. He is 18 years old. *'Kenji Shadow' is a close friend of Blindsighter and other members of his family. He made a Minecraft mod called The Shadow Craft. He is 16 years old. *'Ryu Shadow' is Kenji's younger brother and Aidan's best friend. He was nicknamed The battle dragon trainer because he likes How to Train Your Dragon. He is 14 years old. Allies *'Cameron Cooper' is a boy who lives near the Dinosaur Protectors' hideout. He is known as the Chompy King because he likes chompies from Skylanders. He is 17 years old. *'Josh McCoy' (better known as Couy) is a man who likes to sell things. The Dinosaur Protectors sometimes buy dinosaur food from him. He is 44 years old. *'Kyle' is a mysterious guy the Dinosaur Protectors meet halfway in the series. He is also known as Kyle dude. His age is unknown. *'Skye' is a male hamster owned by Star. Star likes the hamster very much and sometimes she takes him to a pet hotel. Snow Gem takes care of the hamster during the series. He is 1 year old. *'Miyuki Snow' is an employee of the pet hotel where Star likes to go. She was nicknamed Snow Gem in her early childhood because she liked to play a treasure hunter who was searching for rare gems. She usually takes care of the pets owned by Star and her friends and is also Facebook friends with the people whose pets she takes care of. She is 32 years old. *'Samantha Platten' is one of Star's closest friends. She likes to spend time at the same pet hotel as Star and is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Sabrina, Zoey, Alex, Tiara, Monique and Leo. She was nicknamed Rapunza fan due to liking her cat Rapunza. She is 14 years old. *'Rapunza' is a female cat owned by Samantha. She is 4 years old. *'Sabrina Malfoy' is Samantha's best friend and classmate. She likes three movie series called "Starry Planet", "Cute Penguins" and "Monsters' Hill" and she was nicknamed MSPCPMH because of them (the "M" comes from the word "movie"). She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Zoey, Alex, Tiara and Monique. She is 14 years old. *'Draco' is a male snake owned by Sabrina. He is 5 years old. *'Zoey Plex', like Star, Samantha and Sabrina, likes to go to the pet hotel. Her first pet is a pony called Absol and Zoey was nicknamed Absolzoey because she is very close to the pony. After getting Hiro, she also liked to be called Absol the Hiro Pone. She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Sabrina, Alex, Tiara and Monique. She is 15 years old. *'Absol' is a female pony owned by Zoey. She is 7 years old. *'Hiro' is a male pony owned by Zoey. He is 5 years old. *'Alex Moon' is Zoey's best friend and a girl who likes the pet hotel as well. She was nicknamed Dino Bunnies because she owns many bunnies and she likes to dress them up as dinosaurs. She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Sabrina, Zoey, Tiara and Monique. She is 16 years old. *'Tiara Hoshi', nicknamed Teej, is a friend of Sabrina, Samantha and the others at the pet hotel. She owns three dogs. She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Sabrina, Zoey, Alex and Monique. She was later nicknamed Extrateejestrial because she likes aliens and the name was made by combining the word "extraterrestrial" and her nickname Teej. She is 16 years old. *'Cupcake' is a female dog owned by Teej. She is usually known as Sweet Cupcake. She is 6 years old. *'Solbin' is a female dog owned by Teej. She is 6 years old. *'Danni' is a female puppy owned by Teej. She was nicknamed Danosaur by Alex and later Teej started calling the puppy Danni the Danosaur. She is 1 year old. *'Monique Hutcherson' is a friend of Sabrina, Samantha and the others at the pet hotel. She owns a parrot. She was nicknamed Tap shoe girl because she in every mobile game, she likes to tap the characters' shoes. She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Sabrina, Zoey, Alex and Tiara. She is 15 years old. *'Finnick' is a male parrot owned by Monique. He is 14 years old. *'Jake Moon' is Thibo's best friend. He is also known as Mirai Moon for an unknown reason. He is Facebook friends with Thibo, Kenji and Leo. Despite sharing the last name, Jake is not a close relative of Alex. He is 14 years old. *'Summer Maple' is another one of Thibo's best friends, and is Facebook friends with Thibo. She was nicknamed Maple Panda because she likes pandas. She is 13 years old. Others *'Rae Claudia Sanders' is Poseidon's ex-wife and the mother of Star and Getini. Ever since she was a child, she has been a tomboy, and preferred to be called Ray Claus. Poseidon and Ray divorced in 2014. She is 44 years old. Gallery Dinosaur Protectors family trees.png|The family trees of the Dinosaur Protectors Category:Television Category:Wikia Category:TV Shows Category:Whirly Volcano